1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric processing range. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fabric processing range which includes a dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fabric dryer comprises a housing and a hot air source. The hot air is projected against the fabric as the fabric travels on a conveyor along a longitudinal path through the dryer. Generally the hot air is delivered from the hot air source via one or more transversely disposed nozzles each having a proximal end in flow communication with the hot air source and a distal end remote therefrom across the fabric. A problem arises because the hot air being projected onto the fabric tends to move the fabric sidewise off the conveyor.
Thus, there exists a need for a nozzle for a fabric dryer that projects the hot air onto the fabric in such a manner so as not to move the fabric sidewise off the conveyor.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a nozzle for fabric dryer that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a nozzle for fabric dryer that is organized to project hot air flow substantially at right angles onto the fabric so that lateral movement of the fabric is avoided. This object is achieved even though the hot air enters the nozzle from one side which otherwise would tend to shift the fabric sideways in the direction of the incoming hot air.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a nozzle for fabric dryer whose cross sectional area tapers from the proximal end to the distal end. The nozzle has a fabric side juxtaposed relative to the fabric. The fabric side is provided with a slot along the nozzle, the slot having flanges penetrating away from the fabric side and opening inwardly into the nozzle. A plurality of baffles are positioned between the flanges along the slot. Each of the baffles is directed toward the fabric side and inclined toward the proximal end to deflect the hot air from the slot so that it projects normally onto the fabric so as to avoid moving the fabric off the conveyor.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.